sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Comeau
Mr. Justin James Comeau ' Justin is the eldest child in his pretty normal, pretty easy going family that consists of his parents, himself, and his little sister. Both of his parents are very successful in their careers, which makes his family decently wealthy though they don't live such a lifestyle. However, Justin's life was pretty easy when it came to having money and any material objects he wanted. The only thing that was ever an issue for him was his little sister. He would have preferred a little brother and the fact that his little sister tried her best to be one of the guys didn't help the situation. She wanted to do everything he did, she wanted to go everywhere he went. He found her admiration of him annoying rather than flattering. Goes ByJustin NicknamesJust ' }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'20 years old Row 3 title ' }'Taurus Row 4 title ' }'Human Row 5 title ' }'Baby Blue Row 6 title ' }'Jet Black Row 7 title ' }'5'9" Row 8 title ' }'155 lbs Row 9 title ' }'Treble Clef, Ebow Eighth Note, Wrist Bass Clef, Wrist Full Sleeve, Left Arm 'Before you I serve nothing', Chest Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Doughnut Bringer Row 16 title ' }'Slayer Society Justin grew up next door to the Slayer Society. His parents actually worked for the society but Justin nor his sister ever knew about dhamphirs or anything paranormal related. Justin liked to skateboard and that's how he ended up meeting Katherine Summers. He became close friends with Katherine, though he never got too close to her elder sister who ran the Slayer Society. Justin and Kat ended up becoming best friends when they were little because they were always outside during the daylight hours playing games and these two never grew out of it, their friendship and the childhood games. He even managed to get Katherine on a skateboard at one point in time. After all, that’s all Justin did… skateboard. He was aiming to get sponsored ever since he was seven years old and that dream never left him. However, growing up next to the Slayer Society can only bring up a load of questions. Justin, never being shy to ask a question, was constantly asking things he shouldn’t. Everyone would blow him off with silly, sarcastic answers… but, he was going to get to the bottom of this. One day Katherine confessed everything to Justin. She asked Justin to then drop the subject and never ask about it again because it could put him in danger. Justin laughed it off because he didn't believe a word. A 'nice try' was his only reply towards the crazy story. One night when he was about fourteen years old he watched as one of the potential slayers snuck out of her the school and Justin decided to follow her. He almost got caught so he waited a couple minutes around a corner before taking it and ended up watching the student fight a vampire then get attacked by his the vampires friend. It horrified him to no end. He ran home back home thinking of the crazy story he was told. Once hold he was safely inside his home he called up Katherine and apologized for not believing her. After a while he became more interested in these supernatural things and started to sit in on society classes with Katherine. He would bring doughnuts as a token of peace every time. Ever since Justin was thirteen he had a relationship with another girl in the neighborhood. They were on again and off again all through high school. Whenever they switched that off switch it was because she had once again cheated on him. Even when he forgave her, she was consistently cheating on him. She had a reputation for being really easy. Justin still habors hard-feelings for his ex-girlfriend. He finally managed to break the cycle by finally breaking up with her and not taking her back. He completely stopped talking to her altogether. Traitshonest, loyal, silly, laid-back, and down to earth. Quirksvery mellow, can be used with no more then batting eyelashes, has a good heart, is a really sweet guy, never going to use you, and would give the shirt off his back. ' }'drinking. Row 2 title" ' }'his long hair, guitars, writing lyrics, converses, band tee's, and the Ninja Turtles. Row 3 title ' }'evil creatures, not being able to shave, creepy silence, awkward moments, not having the right words to say, and thud noises. Row 4 title ' }'everyone thinking he is weird and not being able to fulfill his passions. Row 5 title ' }'skateboarding, playing guitar, and writing lyrics. Row 6 title ' }'''cheaters, people who are rude, and when someone interrupts him. Justin doesn't really have any abilities but he is talented in other ways. His skills include skateboarding, playing guitar, writing lyrics, being able to talk his way out of anything, and of course the gift of doughnuts. He makes some pretty witty puns and can be quite hilarious from time to time too. He's a fantastic friend and even though there isn't much he can psychically do he will be there one hundred percent emotionally. Justin believes his greatest strength is within his smile. Down to his core he believes that smiles are contagious and that happiness feeds into more happiness. He has a very positive outlook on life which comes in handy when he needs to motivate the right people to help save his ass. His quick wit helps give him that moment he needs to slip away or it helps buy time for an ally. His greatest weakness is that fact that he is just a simple music. Though he may have knowledge when it comes to species of supernatural beings, he has absolutely no training when it comes to taking action. With the friends he keeps, it can... no it does put him in vast amounts of danger. His heart also puts him in a grave amount of danger because he will put himself in harms way if it means helping out a friend. Fashion-wise it's all about skinny jeans, band t-shirts, chucks and/or skater shoes. His jacket's always have a hood. Sometimes he'll wear punker styled vest over everything. Most of the time they are covered in patches and studs, but sometimes they are just plain jean material. He likes rips and tears in his clothing. He also likes to wear different kinds of beanies and hats. The '''Relationships Family: Adoptable (younger sister). Best Friends: Katherine Summers. Pets: same as above. Romantically Interested In: Jessica Barnes and Arianna Parker. Romantically Involved With: None. Past Relationships: Adoptable (high school sweetheart). Sexual Encounters: Adoptable. Photos of Justin in Action kellin-Quinn-sleeping-with-sirens-31657465-900-1248.jpg kellin_quinn-5223.jpg untitled.png 317178_173316586091849_169605019796339_335844_983051682_n_large.jpg Kellin+Quinn+Kellin01.png 4977991197_a86bb4da15_b.jpg 2046324-256-570698.jpg 5001249618_d93314cd71_z.jpg kellin-quinn_YRmSdKZsrm.jpg